


Together forever

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Fix it fic for the new episode the princess and the hacker I just need Miles and Cara to be dating againMiles and Cara get back together and agree to trying to be a couple again
Relationships: Cara Bloom/Miles Finer
Comments: 1





	Together forever

“Together forever”Miles looked over at her 

“What if we don’t have to be just friends?”Cara asked Miles

“Together or not I will always love you”Miles told her 

“Going back and forth all the time it could get tiring”Cara states 

“Are you suggesting we should be a couple again?”Miles smiles widely 

“That is what I’m suggesting”Cara replies 

“I guess we could take that suggestion for a test run”Miles says 

“See where we can go from starting all over again”Cara answered


End file.
